f23fandomcom-20200214-history
Nocka z siostra
Historia oparta na faktach. Wyjechaliśmy z domu po 14 i baliśmy się, że możemy nie zdążyć. Ślub w kościele zaczynał się o 18, a czekały nas 3 godziny drogi i jeszcze trzeba było się na miejscu przebrać. Dla mnie i dla ojca przebranie się to nie był problem, szybko wyskakujemy z ciuchów, wrzucamy na siebie garniaki i już, ale matka i siostra robiły zawsze z tego cały rytuał. Bały się, że mogą nie zdążyć w pół godziny wskoczyć w sukienki. Zawsze mnie to dziwiło i irytowało, ale cóż, kobiety takie są. Gdy przyjechaliśmy na miejsce, była godzina 17.30, więc na przebranie zostało jeszcze 25 minut, bo jeszcze trzeba było dojechać spod mieszkania ciotki do kościoła. Ja oczywiście w niecałe 10 minut byłem już gotowy i się nudziłem, ale trzeba było czekać na siostrę. Mama już się przebrała i poganiała ją cały czas, w końcu zdenerwowana kazała mi pójść do pokoju w którym Sabina się przebierała i podpędzić ją. Wszedłem więc do pokoiku i rzekłem: - Ruszaj się, musimy już wyjeżdżać. - Zaraz, zaraz – odpowiedziała siostra i zaczęła nakładać niebieską sukienkę. Przejechałem po niej wzrokiem i aż mi zaparło dech w piersiach – widziałem przed sobą piękną, 19-letnią dziewczynę w samym staniku, majtkach i rajstopach. Wypięła się tyłeczkiem w moją stronę pochylając się, by naciągnąć sukienkę. Zaczęło mi się robić ciasno w gaciach, co mnie trochę zdziwiło, bo przecież patrzyłem na własną siostrę, która nie powinna mnie przecież podniecać, a jednak… Głupio mi było tak stać i się na nią gapić, więc obróciłem się na pięcie i wyszedłem z pokoju, jednak zrobiłem to niechętnie, bo widok był bardzo ciekawy. Udałem się na ganek, gdzie czekali już moi zniecierpliwieni rodzice i powiedziałem, że Sabina zaraz będzie gotowa. W mieszkaniu cioci byliśmy tylko ja, rodzice i siostra, ponieważ ciocia już dawno była w kościele. To ona brała dziś ślub. Przyjechaliśmy z daleka, więc po weselu musieliśmy się gdzieś przespać, więc ciotka udostępniła nam swoje mieszkanie – dała nam klucze a sama po weselu miała się udać do domu swojego przyszłego męża (noc poślubna i te sprawy). Tak więc jej mieszkanie było do naszej dyspozycji. Po chwili dołączyła do nas odstrojona Sabina. Mama mimo zniecierpliwienia uśmiechnęła się do siebie, że ma taką piękną córkę, a ojciec aż gwizdnął z podziwu. Ja wolałem nie dawać po sobie poznać, że bardzo mi się ona dziś podoba. Zaczęła ubierać szpilki, a mi patrzącemu na nią znów stwardniał penis. Spojrzałem w dół, czy przypadkiem nie widać tego na tle garnituru, ale na szczęście było w porządku – marynarka przykrywała ewentualny „namiocik”. Siostra miała na sobie bardzo seksowną niebieską sukienkę, krótszą niż do połowy uda, szpilki, a na ramionach elegancką kamizelkę, rozpiętą, dzięki czemu widać było duży dekolt i kawałki niewielkich lecz jędrnych piersi. W samochodzie usiadłem z tyłu, by móc po drodze ukradkiem zezować na nóżki siedzącej obok siostry. Gdy dojechaliśmy do kościoła to zadbałem o to, by w ławce także siedzieć obok niej. Bardzo seksownie eksponowała swoje nogi, co chwilę zakładała jedną na drugą, było na co popatrzeć. Po ślubie w kościele wiadomo, było składanie życzeń parze młodej, potem rodzinne powitania, następnie wszyscy udali się w stronę wynajętej Sali, na której miało odbyć się wesele. Hala była wielka i pięknie wystrojona, jednak nie poświęcałem zbyt wiele uwagi wyglądowi sali. Było wiele ciekawszych rzeczy do oglądania, takich jak skąpo ubrane kuzynki i ciotki w miniówkach i z dużymi dekoltami. Wszystkie świeciły długimi, zgrabnymi nogami, w tak krótkich spódniczkach, że u niektórych można było dostrzec gumki od pończoch. Na sam widok aż pała stawała, a co by to było, gdybym mógł którąś popieścić? Wiedziałem już, że na tym weselu przynajmniej raz odwiedzę ubikację w celu masturbacji. Nasza rodzina zajęła miejsca przy jednym stoliku. Ja siedziałem koło mojej siostry, bo tylko z nią mogłem się napić i pogadać, ze starszymi to żadna zabawa pić. Podano szampana, którego wypiłem jednym duszkiem. Następnie poszła pierwsza kolejka, oczywiście za zdrowie państwa młodych. Walnąłem cały kieliszek i ciepło rozeszło się po moim ciele. Następnie podano różne potrawy, kelnerzy cały czas chodzili zabierając puste talerze spod naszych nosów i podstawiając pełne. Wódka się lała i na początku było nawet wesoło. Wujkowie zaczęli śpiewać, mój ojciec do nich dołączył, co bardzo rozśmieszyło mnie i Sabinę. Gadaliśmy z nią i śmialiśmy się, a wódka powoli uderzała do naszych głów. Zaczęły się tańce, jedna z seksownych kuzynek zaprosiła mnie do tańczenia więc poszedłem z nią, mimo iż nie umiałem tańczyć. Pijany wujek z kolei zaprosił do tańca moją siostrę. Gdy śmigali po parkiecie to zauważyłem, że wujek z pożądaniem patrzy na Sabinkę. Zresztą nie tylko on, większość obecnych mężczyzn na pewno chciałoby zajrzeć jej pod spódniczkę lub pod dekolt. Pomyślałem sobie, że przecież ja widziałem ją dziś bez tej sukienki, w samej bieliźnie, gdy się przebierała. – „Pewnie by mi zazdrościli, gdyby wiedzieli” – pomyślałem sobie uśmiechając się pod nosem. Po jednym tańcu wróciłem do stołu i piłem dalej, obserwując siostrę tańczącą z wujkiem i przypominając sobie, jak wyglądała bez sukni. Gdy ona także wróciła do stołu, zaczęliśmy dalej pić i śmiać się, gadając. Po jakimś czasie zauważyłem, że twarzyczka mojej siostry zrobiła się czerwona jak u pijaka. Widać było po niej, że już za dużo wypiła. Sama też to czuła więc postanowiła opuścić parę kolejek. Mi niedługo również zaczęło się dość mocno kręcić w głowie i także przestałem pić. Zjadłem dużego szaszłyka i poczułem się śpiący. Zaczęło robić się nudno, więc zapytałem dziadka, który nie pił i robił tej nocy za kierowcę, czy nie odwiózłby mnie do domu cioci, gdyż chciałbym się już położyć. Zgodził się, moja siostra również podeszła i powiedziała że też chce już wracać. Dziadek zawiózł więc mnie i ją, po czym wrócił na imprezę. Mieszkanie cioci nie było duże, składało się z dwóch pokoi, łazienki i kuchni. Gdy się w nim znaleźliśmy, postanowiłem, że pójdę się wykąpać i spać. Moja siostra zataczała się, była już nieźle wstawiona. Miałem spać z ojcem w jednym z pokoi, a siostra z matką w drugim, lecz nie chcieliśmy by rodzice nas budzili gdy wrócą, więc postanowiliśmy że będziemy spać w jednym pokoju, a starzy niech idą spać razem do drugiego. Zajęliśmy mniejszy pokój, ja szybko pościeliłem łóżko i się położyłem, lecz mojej pijanej siostrze ścielenie nie szło za dobrze i długo się z tym męczyła. W pewnym momencie usiadła w fotelu i powiedziała do mnie: - Chyba za dużo dzisiaj wypiłam. - No, widać po tobie, ale ja też se nieźle dałem w palnik. - Hehehe, ale trzeba było się napić, inaczej byłoby nudno na tym weselu. - Racja. Gdy rozmawialiśmy, ja patrzyłem się na jej nogi. Wciąż miała na sobie tę króciutką sukieneczkę. - Popatrz, jakie oczko mi poszło na rajstopach – rzekła, podwijając spódniczkę jeszcze bardziej do góry. Popatrzyłem z zainteresowaniem. Przejechała palcem wzdłuż swojego uda, od kolana prawie do krocza. Z daleka nie za dobrze widziałem to oczko, chciałem już wstać, podejść do niej i przyjrzeć się z bliska, ale ona wstała pierwsza i na powrót zabrała się za ścielenie łóżka. Nasze tapczany znajdowały się obok siebie. Gdy Sabina uporała się z równaniem prześcieradła z przeciwnej strony, to przeszła na drugą i znalazła się jakieś pół metra od mojego łóżka. Odwróciła się tyłem i pochyliła się nad swoim tapczanem. Jej wypięta pupcia przybliżyła się wtedy do mnie jeszcze bardziej. Zaglądnąłem kątem oka pod jej spódniczkę i dojrzałem znajdujące się wysoko, prawie przy kroczu przyciemnienie na jej rajstopkach. Poczułem, jak krew zaczyna napływać mi do kutasa. Przesunąłem się cicho na łóżku w jej stronę, tak by tego nie zauważyła i znów zajrzałem pod sukienkę. Tym razem zobaczyłem już jej czerwone majteczki przyciemnione materiałem rajstop. Korciło mnie, by ją tam dotknąć, jednak trochę się wstydziłem. Mój kutas stał już na baczność i czułem, że pod kołdrą na spodenkach od piżamy zrobił mi się pokaźny namiot. Patrzyłem na jej poruszające się uda i zauważyłem to oczko, o którym mówiła. Rzeczywiście, było wielkie. Dotknąłem palcem jej kolana i zacząłem wędrować nim w górę, wzdłuż oczka na rajstopach. - rzeczywiście, olbrzymie oko ci poszło – mówiłem, gładząc jej udo – nie wstydziłaś się tak chodzić i tańczyć? - A co niby miałam zrobić? Na szczęście było dość ciemno, więc pewnie nikt nie widział. Gdy doszedłem palcem w miejsce, gdzie kończyło się oczko, czyli do krocza, siostra obróciła się. Myślałem, że będzie na mnie zła, ale chciała mi tylko pokazać, jak ukryła owe oczko. Uszczypnęła się obydwiema dłońmi w pechowe udo i złapała materiał rajstop, po czym przeciągnęła je tak, by oczko znalazło się po wewnętrznej stronie uda. - Co jakiś czas poprawiałam rajstopy tak, żeby oczko znalazło się tu… - mówiła przy tym. - Tu? – spytałem i moja dłoń powędrowała na wewnętrzną stronę jej uda. - Tak, tu – odpowiedziała zdziwiona, po czym dodała – już pościeliłam. Idę się wykąpać i zaraz idziemy spać. - Ok – rzekłem i ze smutkiem patrzyłem, jak wychodzi z pokoju kręcąc tyłkiem. Po chwili jednak wróciła, ku mojej uciesze. - Pomożesz mi rozpiąć sukienkę? Nie mogę sięgnąć do tego zamka… - powiedziała, wyginając ręce do tyłu i pokazując, jak próbuje go chwycić. - Dobra – odpowiedziałem i wstałem, by jej pomóc. Gdy tylko wyszedłem spod kołdry, pożałowałem tego, gdyż zobaczyłem ogromny namiot na spodniach od mojej piżamy. Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. Siostra też to zauważyła i speszona odwróciła wzrok. Ja, również speszony, zabrałem się za rozpinanie zameczka, który miała na plecach. Włożyłem rękę pod jej sukienkę a drugą złapałem za zamek. Wewnętrzną stroną dłoni, niby to niechcąco, cały czas ocierałem się o jej ciepłe plecki. Nie chciałem jeszcze kończyć, więc specjalnie zrobiłem tak, by zamek się zaciął. - Zaciął się, materiał tu wszedł – powiedziałem. - No to zrób coś z tym, ja sama tego nie rozepnę. Usiadłem na swoim łóżku i rozłożyłem nogi, tak by zrobić jej miejsce pomiędzy nimi i pociągnąłem ją za sobą za sukienkę. - Siadaj, bo to może chwilę zająć. Usiadła, jej tyłek znalazł się przed moim kroczem, mój nabrzmiały penis oparł się o dół jej pleców. Zacząłem majstrować przy zamku co chwilę „niechcąco” macając plecy i cały czas patrząc na jej uda. Gdy uporałem się z zamkiem to postanowiłem zrobić jej dowcip i zacząłem jeździć zimnymi dłońmi po jej ciepłych plecach i brzuchu. - Zimnica! – krzyknąłem i zacząłem się śmiać. Zaczęła piszczeć i obydwoje śmialiśmy się. Już od dawna czasem się bawiliśmy w „zimnicę”, czyli dotykanie kogoś zimnymi dłońmi, tylko że teraz robiłem to nie dla zabawy, lecz żeby pomacać sobie jej ciałko. Wyrywała się lecz moje dłonie trzymały ją mocno. Wciąż się śmiejąc przewróciliśmy się na łóżko. Ja ją ciągle macałem, aż moje dłonie ogrzały się od jej ciała, a ona próbowała się wydostać z moich sideł. Mój penis wciąż dotykał jej pleców, zjechałem nim więc trochę niżej, by znalazł się na tyłku. Przycisnąłem go do niej i mimowolnie westchnąłem z podniecenia. Miałem wielką ochotę rozebrać ją, wymacać całe ciałko i zerżnąć. Nie wiedziałem tylko, jak się do tego zabrać, przecież była moją siostrą. Szczypaliśmy się tak i łaskotaliśmy, było nam bardzo wesoło, w końcu Sabina wstała z łóżka i zsunęła sukienkę. Została teraz w samej bieliźnie. Uświadomiłem sobie, że właśnie patrzę na najpiękniejsze nogi na całym weselu, wielu obecnych tam mężczyzn na pewno dużo by dało, by teraz znaleźć się w mojej sytuacji. Zaczęła zdejmować rajstopy. Miałem nadzieję, że rozbierze się i wskoczy z powrotem do mojego łóżka na dalsze figle, ale ona oznajmiła, że idzie się wykąpać. - Wywalę te rajstopy, są już tak dziurawe, że nic z nich nie będzie – oznajmiła wychodząc z pokoju i zwijając je w kulkę. Miałem ochotę poprosić ją, by ich nie wyrzucała tylko by dała mi je na pamiątkę, ale głupio mi było ją o to prosić. Udała się do łazienki a ja byłem taki podniecony, że nie mogłem pozwolić by ten wieczór się tak skończył. Postanowiłem upić ją jeszcze bardziej i spróbować wywołać jakąś erotyczną sytuację między nami. Zacząłem przeszukiwać mieszkanie ciotki za jakąś flaszką. Wódki niestety nie znalazłem, ale zobaczyłem za to że w kuchni pod zlewem stoi mnóstwo piw. Wziąłem sobie cztery z nich i zaniosłem do naszej sypialni. Było ich tam tak dużo, iż wiedziałem, że ciocia nie zauważy braku tych czterech. Niebawem do pokoju weszła Sabina w skąpej piżamce. Usiadła na swoim łóżku i zaczęła układać się do snu. - Może partyjka w pokera? – spytałem ją, nim się położyła. - Wiesz co, nie bardzo chce mi się teraz grać. Chodźmy spać. - To może zagramy w makao? – próbowałem dalej, wiedząc że makao jest jej ulubioną grą. - Hmm, no dobra – odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu. Wziąłem z półki talię kart i piwo i usiadłem koło niej na łóżku. - Skąd masz jeszcze browara? – spytała. - A mam. Chcesz też? Mam jeszcze cztery. - Nie, ja już za dużo dziś wypiłam. - Jak chcesz, ja sobie spiję dla odświeżenia się przed snem. - A, to daj mi jednak też – zgodziła się i na jej słodkiej twarzyczce pojawił się uśmiech. Wstałem ochoczo, otworzyłem piwo i podałem jej. Rozdałem karty. Zaczęliśmy grać siedząc na brzegu jej łóżka i pijąc piwo. Niedługo zrobiło nam się niewygodnie tak siedzieć bokiem i usiedliśmy po turecku na tapczanie, naprzeciw siebie. Siostrze w tej pozycji tak rozchyliła się nogawka w krótkich spodenkach od piżamy, że prawie było widać jej cipkę. Mój członek wciąż stał na baczność i było to widać, lecz nie wstydziłem się już tego. Miałem nawet nadzieję, że siostra to zauważy i pomoże mi coś z tym fantem zrobić. Ona jednak, jeśli nawet to widziała, to doskonale udawała że nic nie zauważa. Graliśmy jak gdyby nigdy nic. Gdy Sabina co jakiś czas pochylała się, by wziąć kartę ze stosu, jej szeroki dekolt ukazywał biust. Pod piżamą nie miała stanika. Zacząłem za każdym jej pochyleniem unosić lekko głowę, starając się dojrzeć sutka. W końcu mi się to udało – niewielka brązowa kuleczka na czubku małej piersi ukazała się moim oczom. Moja fujarka przybrała wtedy jeszcze większe rozmiary. Za którymś razem postanowiłem zwrócić siostrze uwagę: - Cycki ci widać, jak się tak pochylasz… - Oj, przepraszam – powiedziała prostując się nagle i poprawiając dekolt piżamy. Zaczerwieniła się trochę. - Nie ma za co – powiedziałem – możesz mi pokazywać swoje cycuszki, są bardzo ładne. Sabina speszyła się i napiła się piwa. - Jak chcesz to możesz w ogóle zdjąć piżamę i siedzieć tu goła – ciągnąłem – możemy zagrać o to, że kto przegra, ten się rozbiera… - Przestań – przerwała mi. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i moja ręka powędrowała na dekolt siostry. Gdy zacząłem ją zsuwać niżej, zaprotestowała nieśmiało. Złapałem ją za ramiona i przyciągnąłem delikatnie do siebie. Rozlała piwo po swojej koszulce i spodenkach. - Muszę to zetrzeć. - Spokojnie, wyschnie. Albo ja ci to zetrę. Położyłem jedną dłoń na jej mokrym od piwa biuście i zacząłem go masować. Druga ręka powędrowała na krocze siostry. Masowałem ją po czułym punkcie, coraz intensywniej. Westchnęła. Ucieszyłem się, że jest jej dobrze i może mi pozwoli na więcej. Zacząłem wsuwać rękę pod gumkę jej spodni. Nie protestowała już, więc ośmielony włożyłem ją głębiej i poczułem jej włoski łonowe. Łaskotały moją dłoń, którą zacząłem pieścić jej muszelkę. Odstawiła piwo i odchyliła się do tyłu, opierając się rękami o poduszkę. Wyprostowała nogi, bym miał lepszy dostęp do jej cipki. Kutas mi pulsował z podniecenia, pochyliłem się nad nią i położyłem głowę na jej kroczu. Zacząłem powoli zsuwać w dół jej spodenki, aż jej naga cipka znalazła się pod moimi wargami. Pocałowałem ją tam i zacząłem delikatnie lizać. Jej oddech stawał się coraz szybszy i głośniejszy. Dłońmi złapałem ją za pośladki i zacząłem je ugniatać. Były mięciutkie i jędrne, bardzo przyjemne w dotyku. Następnie powędrowałem rękoma na jej biust i powoli rozciągnąłem dekolt piżamy, w dół, tak by na wierzch wyskoczyły różowe piersi. Gdy znalazły się na wolności i zafalowały lekko przypatrzyłem się im. W końcu widziałem je w całej okazałości. Niewielkie, ale bardzo seksowne, miały kształt stożków zwieńczonych brązowymi, sterczącymi sutkami. Położyłem na nich dłonie i ścisnąłem lekko. Sabina jęknęła i wypięła klatkę piersiową w moją stronę. Delikatnie jeździłem opuszkami palców po cycuszkach, co chwila zahaczając o sutki by je trochę podrażnić. Po jakimś czasie moja twarz powróciła na krocze siostry. Wargami poczułem, że jej cipka jest bardzo mokra. Cały czas wydzielał się z niej sok, miał dziwny, ale przyjemny zapach. Zlizywałem go, lecz wciąż napływał nowy. Popatrzyłem w twarz siostry i zauważyłem, że jest jej dobrze. Miała rozmyte spojrzenie i lekko rozchylone usta. Sapała z podniecenia. To spojrzenie ją chyba speszyło, bo odsunęła moją twarz od swojego krocza i rzekła, zrezygnowanym tonem, jak ktoś kto ma na coś ochotę, ale moralność nie pozwala mu tego zrobić: - Dobra, brat, dość. Idziemy spać. Podciągnęła spodenki i zakryła piersi, po czym lekko mnie pchnęła, dając mi do zrozumienia, że mam zejść z jej łóżka i iść do swojego. - Ale… - zacząłem. - Idziemy spać – powtórzyła. Położyła się i nakryła kołdrą. Byłem zawiedziony, że to już koniec zabawy, ale i tak byłem wdzięczny siostrze, że pozwoliła mi chociaż na tyle. To i tak było dużo, więc postanowiłem uszanować jej decyzję i grzecznie położyć się spać. - To dobranoc – powiedziałem kładąc się do łóżka i gasząc światło. - Dobranoc – odrzekła. Próbowałem zasnąć, ale mimo iż byłem pijany to nie mogłem. Mój kutas był rozgrzany do czerwoności i wciąż stał, a ja nie przestawałem myśleć o całym tym zajściu. Po jakimś czasie zrozumiałem, że póki sobie nie ulżę, to nie zasnę. Schwyciłem mojego sztywnego przyjaciela w dłoń i zacząłem ją po nim przesuwać. Masturbując się myślałem oczywiście o mojej siostrzyczce, która leżała tuż obok. Waliłem sobie coraz mocniej, aż nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że przecież to słychać. Dźwięki które wydawała moja ręka przesuwająca się po kutasie świadczyły jednoznacznie o tym, że się onanizuję, a biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze zdarzenia, słysząca to siostra nie mogła mieć co do tego wątpliwości. Zawstydziłem się trochę i miałem nadzieję, że już śpi i nic nie słyszała. Nagle w ciszy usłyszałem podobne dźwięki do tych, które przed chwilą sam wytwarzałem. Dochodziły od strony łóżka Sabiny. Czyżby też się onanizowała? Nie, raczej nie. Przypomniałem sobie jej podniecony wyraz twarzy, gdy lizałem jej cipkę. A może jednak? Hmm, całkiem możliwe. Jej oddech był teraz znów przyśpieszony i głośniejszy, jak wtedy, gdy ją lizałem. Nie wytrzymałem i postanowiłem to sprawdzić. Moja ręka powędrowała na jej kołdrę. Poczuła to chyba, bo zamarła bez ruchu. Włożyłem rękę pod kołdrę i położyłem ją na czymś miękkim i ciepłym. Był to prawdopodobnie brzuszek Sabiny. Pomacałem go chwilę, by się upewnić. Poczułem pod dłonią jej odsłonięty pępek. Tak, to był jej brzuszek. Przesunąłem więc rękę niżej, lecz nie natrafiłem na cipkę tylko na jej dłoń. Więc masturbowała się. Jej rączka znajdowała się w jej spodenkach i spoczywała na mokrej muszelce. Odsunęła swoją rękę robiąc mi do niej dostęp. Położyłem dłoń na cipce, a ona swoją dłoń położyła na mojej i zaczęła wykonywać koliste ruchy moimi palcami po swoim czułym punkcie. Po chwili sam zacząłem ją masować, a ona położyła rękę na moim łóżku, szukając pod kołdrą mojego twardziela. Nakierowałem ją na niego, schwyciła go i zaczęła pieścić. Ja w tym czasie tarmosiłem coraz mocniej jej łechtaczkę doprowadzając ją tym do obłędu. Jęczała i zaczęła się wić pod wpływem mojego dotyku. Waliła mi konia, a ja strzelałem jej palcówkę. W końcu Sabinka nie wytrzymała i pociągnęła mnie za rękę. - Chodź tu… - wysapała. Nie trzeba mi było dwa razy powtarzać. Od razu wskoczyłem do jej łóżka i zaraz znalazłem się pod jej kołdrą. Zsunęła moje spodnie w dół, ja to samo zrobiłem z jej spodenkami. Położyłem się na niej i oparłem się kutasem o jej cipkę. Zacząłem nim lekko poruszać. Ciało Sabiny drżało z podniecenia. Zgięła nogi w kolanach i lekko je rozchyliła. Śluz z mojego penisa mieszał się z sokiem wydobywającym się z jej szczelinki. Ocierając się o nią zacząłem ją macać po udach. Były gładziutkie i bardzo miłe w dotyku. Poruszała miednicą w górę i w dół, przyciskając swoją muszelkę do mojego członka. Wsunąłem ręce pod jej bluzeczkę i pieściłem biodra. Następnie podjechałem dłońmi wyżej, na piersi i zacząłem je delikatnie ugniatać. Robiłem to coraz mocniej lecz uważając, by nie sprawić mojej młodszej siostrzyczce bólu. Nasze oddechy były coraz głośniejsze, powoli przerodziły się w głośne sapanie. Moje wargi znalazły się na jej wargach i pocałowaliśmy się delikatnie. Ściągnąłem jej bluzeczkę. Ona również mnie rozebrała. Leżeliśmy teraz razem całkiem nadzy, spleceni w objęciach i pieściliśmy się. W końcu mogłem nasycić się jej seksownym ciałem. Oplotła mnie nogami i jeszcze mocniej przycisnęła swoje krocze do mojego. Miałem ochotę w nią wejść, lecz nie wiedziałem jak na to zareaguje. Nie chciałem jej znowu spłoszyć, więc postanowiłem najpierw poprosić ją o pozwolenie. - Chcesz to ze mną zrobić? – spytałem. - Co…? - Mogę w ciebie wejść, siostro? Poczułem, że pokręciła przecząco głową. - Chciałabym, ale trochę się boję. Jestem dziewicą… - usprawiedliwiała się – zresztą mogłabym zajść w ciąże… - Ok, nie ma problemu. Nie chciałem naciskać, jak nie chce, to nie. Są inne sposoby ulżenia sobie. Złapałem ją za uda i ułożyłem je tak, by mój członek znalazł się pomiędzy nimi. Zacisnęła je na nim, a ja zacząłem lekko poruszać miednicą w górę i w dół. Ona również się poruszała. Położyła dłoń na swojej muszelce i bawiła się łechtaczką. Moje ręce znalazły się ponownie na jej piersiach i zaczęły je ugniatać. Następnie zacząłem je ssać przygryzając lekko sutki. W pokoju było słychać tylko nasze jęki, sapanie i przesuwającego się pomiędzy udami Sabiny kutasa. Położyłem dłoń na jej cipce drażniłem łechtaczkę. Po jakimś czasie poczułem palcami, że jej cipka zaczyna pulsować. Zaczęła głośno jęczeć, wręcz wyć z rozkoszy. Jej dłonie zacisnęły się na moich biodrach. Wbijała we mnie swoje długie paznokcie. Dopadł ją potężny orgazm. Gorące uda zacisnęły się mocno na moim członku. Tego było za wiele i nie wytrzymałem. Poczułem falę ciepła, która rozeszła się od krocza po całym moim ciele. Ciasno opleciony jej udami kutas zaczął wyrzucać z siebie pokłady spermy. - Ochhh, siostrzyczkooo… aaaaaa – krzyczałem. - Braciszkuuuuu – jęczała. Gdy skończyliśmy jej uda rozluźniły się nieco, lecz pozostaliśmy jeszcze chwilę w takiej pozycji. Ciężko oddychając zatopiliśmy się w pocałunku. Gdy z niej zszedłem, położyłem dłoń pod jej kroczem by sprawdzić czy mocno ospermiłem pościel i jej ciało. Trochę tego było, więc rozkryłem ją i położyłem głowę na jej cipce. Zlizałem z niej resztki spermy, następnie oczyściłem językiem jej uda i ręką starłem nasienie z prześcieradła. Mój oddech jeszcze się nie unormował, więc powiedziałem ciężko: - Dzięki. - Nie ma za co. Fajnie było. Udałem się do łazienki, by się oporządzić. W śmietniku znalazłem jej dziurawe rajstopy, które wcześniej wyrzuciła. Oczywiście wyjąłem je stamtąd i postanowiłem zachować je sobie na pamiątkę. Od tamtego czasu nawet nie rozmawialiśmy z siostrą o tym co między nami zaszło. Wstydzimy się tego, chociaż ja ani trochę nie żałuję. Jestem pewny, że ona też nie. Często wspominam sobie tamtą noc, po której pamiątką są podarte rajstopy Sabiny.